HALFLIFE: HOW IT BEGENS!
by Troll1990
Summary: yes of course its fake a summary of half life 1 under the "wonderful" writing influence of squirrelking and peter chimaera. anyone who played half life 1 will understand the story more, thus making it better.


HALF-LIFE: HOW IT BEGENS!

(a crappy story, of half life 1, under the influence of squirrelking and Peter Chimaera)

By: Zack Anderson

CHAPTER 1: HOW IT HAPPENS

Gordon freeman was running late for the tesig. He roded uin the tram alone and listened to the talking train on the ttracks for a long time. When officer let him out of train he knew he was late and Gordon freeman went fast because he was late and he knew today was important. He jumped in HEV suit and wnt on the elevator where he met fellow sientist and got into bif test chamber and puhed button. Gordon freeman was pushed crystal into beam and and it started glowing and shokeing everytong with electick. Bad elecrtik aliens came jout and so did headcrabs. Gordon got telleportaled into alien plante, but that was ok because he got teleportaled back to humens at same spot.

CHAMPTER 2: THE ALIENS AND SIENTIST CRTSIS!

Gordon freeman was running for live, he didnt have wepon. He ran down hallways where everytoen was dead from xplosion and aliens and heardcrabs and falling things. Gordon freeman was fraid of all the blood and peces pf people. He saw headcrabs and doged them, then he saw crowbar and hit the headcrab. Now Gordon saw mor xplosons and kept going down corridor. He saw a gard fighting and alien that looked sientist with headcrabs on head. "gordon wat are these things" officer said, but then another headcrab zombie came and killed officer. Gordon took its gun and kept going into big rooms where he saw a man wathing him…

CHAPTER 3: OFFICES

He went into office after jumping on big crates and almost dying but he didn't so he was lucky. The offices wer also detyod from xpolosin and he wet into vent and got to other side. He got a shotgun and saved officer "thatnks" he said. Gotdon jumped across deskes and tables and counders to get across water because water was electrified from light swich, he tunrd fof the light sitch and got in water he wnt into nother vent and killed some more headcrabs. He came out and killed more zombies ansave scientist and got on elevator and went up.

CHAPTOE 4: BAD GUYS COME

Scientist exploded in panic because officer got eaten and couldn't push button. Gordon freeman found lazers that explod and ones that make shooters shoot at him. He had careful but tripped one and shoter shot and he shot it and it stopped. Then he saw military, Gordon thought military was to rescure black mesa humens ut instead they were scrh and destroy so Gordon had to killed them. He got macheen gun uff of bad guy and used it on others too. He went on elevator and finally got to surface… but there were bad guys so he wnts back down gain. There were to many he escapred in air vents. When he got out of maze he saw sintist and he told Gordon that he must go to lambda complecks and get help from sientists. He pushed button and went on to rockets.

CHAPTER 5: THE ROCKET MONSTER

Gordon freeman went onto elevatr that took him to rockets and he wnt into rocket test fire. There were green tenticles that killed things and killed in one hit and were dangerous. Gorodon had to turn on test fire to kill aliens ao he went quirt around tenticles and turned on power, ocksygen and gas. He killed things and went in places to turn them on. He went out and killed mosnster. And now he moved on to the train to take him to lambda.

CHAPTER 6: THE TRAIN

He saw bad guys fighting giant mosetor the military was shoting ant it. Gordon had to turn on the train so he also went around monstor and mostor was distracted by militarryt anyway. Gordon fought more military and eye aliens to get to turn on ppower below. He got it turned on and took the way up and came back to turn on power. He went back where moster and dead military from moster were. Monster started chasing him but he turned on powetr and moster died from electrick. He got on train and it took him through and he went to the closer to lambda. He saw military lasers and ducked and saw aliens that shot and he killed with macheen gun. He wnt through the maza of tracks and finnaly stopped.

CHAPTER 7: THE PLAN

Gordon got off train and went to fire a rocket into space. After that he went and got arrows and shot big fish that bites. He fought more aliens and. He saw strange man again, but Gordon ignord him. He went and saw assasins try and kill Gordon they shot pistols that were hard to hear and they were girls. They were fast and Gordon took a while to kill them but after that he left for the surface. Suddently the lightes whent dim and he got hit. He woke up and found that he was being dragged by military and they were going to crush him.

CAPTER 8 AWAKANNG

Gordon woke up in crusher and had to escape so he climed boxes. Gordon had no weapons but he found crowbarb. He left crusher and went on into radiation area where he had to jump over pools of wast and such. He lefts that part and whent on iton area wher he got back his macheen gun and he found his pistol earlier. He was in a cool lab and he had to turn on lasers to blow up a wall and get sientist. He got a cool lazer gun and he shot military and got scientist and left to go to the surface

CHAPTER 9: CLIFFS

Gordon was outside and he had to kill military and they were in planes and shooting and hurting dordon. But he was ok because he was running and shooting and ok. He swam away to finally go onto sewor. He got out of sewoe onto cliffsides of canyon where he saw planes flying high. He was careful not to fall off and killed more bad guys with guns and shot heads with arrows. He got a roket lawn-chair and shoted the plane down and he was happy. He went into another swer and got out and shot some guys and finnaly went down stairs where he saw a lambda… he was close.

CHAPTER 10: LAMBDA

He was running underground again and shooting bad fish again. He got up and shot bad guys and finnaly made it into lambda. But he didn't find scientist so he had to go deeper and kill assassins and get over where he needed to be. He found his way in and scientist given him a gun that shot cool stuff and blew things into pices. He killed electrick aliends and activatred pump where he got to swim into next parts. He jumped in prtals and he got mad because portals taked him to beging of portls. When he mate it trough eh was happys and also by sientsst who would give him weapons and long jump and told him he needt to got o alien world to kill last boss.

CHAPTER 11: XEN

He wnet to alien world by teleportal. The world had stranges plants that glowded and he saw aliens. There were electrick and the ones with the eyes. He saw headcrabs but there were no zombies because there were no humans on xen and he killed aliens ant went into another teleportal and went to see a giant moster with a jiggly thing and he shot arrows at it but it would die. He shot more and he shot a rockets and a blast from his cool gun he got at lambda. It died and he went to strange place he had to where jump and he got inot place closer to boss. He finnaly got into area where he teleportaled to next boss.

CHAPTER 12: BOSS

Gordon had to break crystals to get rid of boss energy. He shot his guns to get rid of balls. And he doged grean balls which teleportaled him to hard rooms and he shot until all balls where gone and he opended his head. He shot rokets into head and final boss died in a eectrik boom.

CHAPTER 13: OFFER

He went and saw the strange man who was watching him. He told him he had a job for Gordon and he wes supposed to gos into teplortal to go see what it was. He had scary voice and Gordon went into portal for job……

THE END…TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
